


The Lords of Gallifrey

by VivArney



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filk to the tune of "The Casson Song"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lords of Gallifrey

Take the Sash  
Take the Key  
And we're off the Gallifrey  
Where the Time Lords go marching along  
They are proud,  
They are old  
They're a wonder to behold  
Are the Time Lords of old Gallifrey

To Panopticon  
They've got their good duds on  
They really know how to strut their stuff  
Experts at Pomp and Circumstance  
Are the Time Lords of old Gallifrey


End file.
